


Stitch

by crazyqueerecrivain



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyqueerecrivain/pseuds/crazyqueerecrivain
Summary: kara and lena have movie night at lena's place for the first time and kara meets lena's dog





	

She's not sure why she's nervous. They've had dinner before. They've had movie nights before. They're close. They're friends. Unfortunately, Kara's stomach isn't on the same page as she is. Anxiety bubbles from the inside and Kara feels like her brainwaves have been replaced with static. She tries to list all the reasons she shouldn't be nervous, but all she can think of are all the reasons she should. 

This is the first time she and Lena are doing movie night at Lena's apartment. It's not that Kara is nervous about being in Lena's apartment, rather she's nervous about Lena's reaction. She's nervous about invading Lena's space accidentally and having Lena shoo her away. Lena wouldn't, but Kara knows the CEO hasn't exactly had an idyllic upbringing. 

There's also the issue of Kara’s feelings. She keeps trying to tell herself that she and Lena are friends and nothing more. Last week, during Sisters Night, Alex had gotten Kara to admit to thefeelings she for Lena,  _those_ feelings. Kara still wasn’t sure about the implication of the feelings though.

Taking a slow breath, Kara knocks on the door she’s been standing outside of for the past seven minutes. When Lena opens the door, every thought, anxious of otherwise is ripped from Kara’s mind. In front of her, Lena smiles. 

Normally, movie nights were at Kara’s, which meant that Lena came directly from work. Kara would, without fail, offer Lena a pair of comfy clothes, that never quite fit. Today though, today Lena must’ve had the opportunity to come home and change. 

The dark t-shirt is worn and faded. Kara thinks maybe it’s a band t-shirt but the design is so faded she can’t be sure. It fits Lena’s figure perfectly; it’s still comfortably baggy, but it also shows Lena’s body.

For a moment, Kara forgets that she has actually seen Lena in pants because oh god the sweatpants. Kara realizes she must be staring but she struggles to take her eyes off of her friend. It just seems like there’s an ease, a lack of tension, in Lena’s body that Kara’s never seen before. 

It doesn’t help that a pair of glasses rest on Lena’s face. It’s the first time Kara really understands the idea that glasses make someone more attractive. It’s not to say Lena isn’t pretty without glasses,  _she is_ , but Kara is staring (yeah she’s accepted the fact that she’s staring, she just hopes Lena can’t tell) at perfection. 

“C’mon in.” Lena smiles, “Let me apologize for Stitch in-“ Lena doesn’t get to finish her sentence before a Rottweiler bounds up to Kara, his entire body wiggling with his tail. 

At this point, Kara’s brain is in overdrive. She’s standing in Lena’s apartment, 115 pounds of sunshine pawing at her, trying to squeeze in between her legs. Lena is watching the entire scene go down, biting back a smile from her lips. “He, uh, he likes butt scratches.” Lena’s hand finds the back of her neck nervously, but is only met with a laugh from Kara, who immediately starts to give the dog what he’s angling for. Kara thinks she might cry when Stitch arches his back into her hand as to maximize the affection of the newcomer. 

“He’s so precious. I’m going to steal him.” Kara giggles, bending down, only to be attacked by the dog’s tongue and to nearly be pushed over by the sheer force of Stitch’s excitement. “I don’t suppose he’s named after-?”

“Lilo and Stitch? Yeah, I think so. He was a rescue so he came with the name, but I can only imagine that’s where it’s from.” Lena joins Kara on Stitch’s level, serving to excite the dog even more. “I’ve never actually seen the movie.” Lena chuckles, scratching under Stitch’s neck as he rolls over, asking for belly rubs from Kara. 

“WHAT?” Kara nearly jumps up, but can’t bear to stop scratching the dogs tummy; his tail keeps swishing back and forth in enjoyment. “Lena! That was my favorite movie as a kid! We have to watch it! Tonight!” Kara almost misses the fear in Lena’s eye, almost, “but, um, I mean, only, only if you’d like.” Kara stumbles, fidgeting with her glasses with her free hand. 

“Of course,” Lena clenches her jaw before standing up, not meeting Kara’s eyes. “I just figured you were angry that I hadn’t seen it, or disappointed.” Her voice is small, too small for the powerful, strong, beautiful woman she is. Her suddenly timid nature nearly breaks Kara’s heart. 

Shooting up, much to Stitch’s dismay, Kara gently lifts Lena’s chin, to make her meet Kara’s eyes. “I would never be mad at you for something like that. I, I could never be disappointed in you Lena.” Kara’s heart is beating out of her chest and she can hear Lena’s doing the same. They’re too close, too close for friends. “Can I, um, can I give you a hug?” Kara asks and if they weren’t too close Lena may not have heard her, but they are so she does and she gives a small nod. 

It’s a bad idea. Kara is so screwed. She wraps her arms around Lena and it might be wishful thinking but it  _feels_ like Lena melts into Kara’s arms. Lena’s head gently rests against Kara’s shoulder and Kara takes in the vague scent of scotch mixed with old spice and vanilla and Kara is pretty sure it shouldn’t work, but it does. 

The hug ends all too quickly, but not because either of them wants to pull away, but Stitch is trying to fit his snout between them, wanting to join in the hug, leaving both Lena and Kara with a laugh. “I grabbed take out from the new diner you were talking about trying. You want to eat while we watch the movie or you want to eat first watch later.”

Kara hums and has, but by the amused glint in Lena’s eye, Kara knows Lena knows exactly which option Kara is gonna take.

* * *

They’re halfway through the movie and Lena has already cried twice (“I’m not, I’m not crying.” She chokes out between sobs. “Mmhmm, okay Lena, just let me know if you want me to comfort you with a hug” “I’m-“ Lena contemplates this. “Fine! It’s SAD. Shush Kara!” Lena ends up with her head in Kara’s lap, Kara playing with Lena’s hair idly as they watch the movie) when Stich decides it’s time for him to join the party. With a few contented huffs and pawing at Kara’s side, Stitch settles his nose behind Lena’s head, but still taking space in Kara’s lap. 

“Lena,” Kara pauses the movie at one point, because she just can’t go without the words any longer, “You look beautiful tonight.”

Lena laughs, and Kara knows that laugh. It’s the same laugh Alex used to give when Kara would compliment her. It’s the ‘that’s incredibly sweet but no fiber in my being believes you laugh’. It’s the laugh that breaks Kara’s heart.

“Kara, you look so much better, this shirt has a bleach stain on it.” Lena says softly, not looking up at Kara. Based on how she leans back into Kara’s touch, it’s for fear that Kara will stop. 

“That’s not all that I mean.” Kara says gently. “It’s everything. You seem so relaxed today.” Lena hums, finally turning her head and looking up at Kara. 

“What’s brought this on Kara?” Lena asks gently. Her voice is steady and it seems sure, but Kara can see the vulnerability all over Lena’s face. Kara can hear Lena’s heart rate increase and she can see Lena’s eyes dart from Kara's eyes to her lips and back again.

Kara bites the inside of her cheek because no matter how nervous Lena is, Kara is pretty sure she’s just as, or possibly even more, nervous. “I… You’re…” Kara bites her lip, unable to speak the words, giving a small nod when she  _thinks_ she sees Lena asking a question with her eyes. 

For a few moments nothing changes, the two just keep each other’s gaze and Kara thinks she’s read the signals wrong, but then Lena is sitting up and Lena’s face is getting closer to hers and Lena is kissing her, holy Rao, Lena is kissing her. Kara doesn’t realize she’s frozen until Lena backs away panic in her eyes. “I’m, I’m sorry.” Lena gulps and Kara can tell she’s holding back tears. Kara’s thoughts are all over the place and she’s not convinced that if she spoke now, it would be in English, so Kara does the thing that seems most logical, to pull Lena back into a kiss.

Stitch takes this distraction as an opportunity to push Lena out of her spot and rest most of his body in Kara’s lap. A giggle radiates through Kara’s chest. “I’m sorry, it’s just” Kara says, pulling away from Lena.

“Stitch.” Lena smiles, giving the dog a couple of scratches on the head, making him smile and making his tail start to wag. 

“Lena,” Kara starts burying her hand in the fur between Stitch’s shoulder blades. “Would you maybe like to go on a proper date with me some time?” Kara focuses so intently on the dogs fur she ends up x-raying his body. 

“I would love to.” Kara doesn’t need to meet Lena’s eyes to know there’s a smile on her face, she can hear it in Lena’s voice. “Kara?” Kara hums in recognition, taking her eyes from the dog.  “Can we get back to the movie.”

Kara’s smile grows as she nods and she understands the events that lead Clark to start accidental fires in high school. “Move you big lug, that’s my spot.” Lena gently pushes Stitch, a smile on her face. 

“Hmm, possessive are we?” Kara teases, but couldn’t be happier when Lena’s head returns to her lap and she starts to run her fingers through Lena’s hair once again.

“Oh shush and start the movie.” The ever-present smile still evident in Lena’s tone. Kara isn’t sure she’s ever been happier, but she’s pretty sure it’s only going to get better from here. 


End file.
